


traitor's kiss

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [31]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU: Jemma grew up in the Lighthouse, Alternate Universe, Boshtok!Fitz, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hopeful Ending, chapter one is fs, chapter two is kasinara, servitor!jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Jemma has to keep pretending she's afraid of the man who calls himself Boshtok, acting as nothing but a servant. He has to pretend she means nothing to him.They both have to figure out how to save humanity from the Kree's grasp.sequel to 'high treason'
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel), Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	1. Chapter 1

Jemma stood back against the wall with the other servitors, her heart in her throat and doing her best not to show it. Being accustomed to not betraying any emotion was really coming in handy now.

Kasius was giving a feast again and he’d told her earlier that she could likely expect to be send to the Marauder again. She’d trembled in anticipation, and pretended it was fear.

It had been weeks since she’d last seen Fitz. Kasius had tutted at the bruising on her neck, made a remark to Sinara that it was awfully rude of Boshtok to return him damaged goods, and had sent her to work in the kitchens until he could, as he had so colourfully phrased it, stand the sight of her without feeling sick as if he’d spent too long on Kitson.

Fitz had had to leave without her; Kasius had been too pleased with the price he’d offered for the Inhuman to hand him what he presumed was the reason for his jovial mood. He’d instead invited Fitz back for the big auction with some jibes about how he would get to enjoy their hospitality to the fullest once again.

And now the auction finally was here.

Fitz would finally be here.

She glanced to the door from under her lashes as the guests started filing in. Fitz was doing a good job of looking very imposing in his role as Boshtok, holding his own in his conversation with the Lady Basha. Her tongue was as sharp as the blades slipped up her sleeves, Jemma knew from what she had been allowed to hear from and about the woman.

In the bustle of everyone arriving and getting seated, Fitz caught Jemma’s eye across the room, one corner of his mouth lifting into a smile. She smiled back just as subtly and then averted her eyes before her blush could give them away.

The feast went well, as did the auction.

Jemma was sent away to his chambers with Fitz, who would leave the next morning once the Inhumans he’d bought had their inhibitors recalibrated to his specifications.

"I missed you,"she said as the door closed behind them.

At the same time he said,"I’m so sorry I couldn’t take you along."

"You will." She cupped his face in her hands and pulled it towards her so their foreheads were pressed together, enjoying the closeness, the warmth, the scratch of his stubble against her palms."I trust you."

Fitz closed the small gap between their lips, kissing her slow and gentle, managing to convey without words the promise that he would take her with him, as soon as he could.

Until then, she was happy to have the night in his arms, whispered secrets and shared kisses, and a dream of a better tomorrow.

* * *

Jemma cringed at the sickening cracking sound as Sinara’s fist collided with Fitz face. Sometimes she wished they hadn’t figured out a way to disable the silencer; she had to remember not to react until the sudden, sharp pain let her know Kasius had meant for her to hear.

She had to push down her panic with all she had.

Boshtok the Marauder had a fearsome reputation; they should not have been surprised when Sinara had asked him to a sparring match. Well, Kasius had suggested it, really, but she had seen the look he had exchanged with his second before.

It was all in good fun. Karaba had taken on a handful of the Kree Watch before, too, demonstrating a weapon she’d wished to trade for an Inhuman.

Still, there was something to seeing Sinara kicking Fitz’s legs out from under him almost playfully that felt different from the other such matches she had witnessed through the years.

It was because she never wanted to see him hurt, she reminded herself. There was no reason to believe Kasius suspected them of anything. They would be dead, then.

Kasius did not take treason lightly. He did not always bother to verify that a betrayal had actually happened before doling out his brand of justice.

But then Sinara offered Fitz a hand and helped him back to his feet, ever so slightly inclining her head.

"Sorry about your nose,"she said. She did not sound sorry at all.

Fitz pulled his kerchief from his neck to stem the bleed with it."Don’t worry about it. It’s good to be reminded not to be complacent, sometimes. It’ll heal."

There was a stabbing pain somewhere inside her ear and she waited for whatever command would come.

"Jemma will fetch you healing gel,"Kasius said. His smile was more a sneer."Keep her for the night, if you want. She can – what’s that Terran expression?"

The last part was directed towards Sinara.

It was Fitz who replied, unthinkingly,"Kiss it better."

"That’s the one." His expression didn’t change. Jemma’s heart beat faster anyway. He tilted his head; it looked an awful lot like Sinara surveying those who had displeased Kasius, pondering where to strike."Are you well versed in Terran tongues, Boshtok?"

"Not really." Fitz‘ voice was calm and he shrugged. He looked Jemma up and down exaggeratedly, then smirked at Kasius."I do enjoy some of their tongues, though."

Kasius laughed.

"Don’t let me keep you, then,"he said jovially.

Fitz‘ hand was on her arm and he guided her from the room; from the corner of her eye, she could see Sinara stepping up to Kasius. She looked awfully smug.

That should worry her, Jemma thought, but she was too happy to be alone with Fitz to care.

* * *

"Do you know the brothels on Kitson?"Jemma asked.

Fitz flushed adorably."Well, I know of them?"

"Good." She pulled her legs up and under her on the couch, taking another handful of grapes. She’d gotten to really enjoy them these last few times Fitz had visited the Lighthouse."I’ve been thinking maybe you can convince Kasius that you want to try selling some humans there? We are rare, after all."

Ponarian had hinted at something of the sort before but Kasius disliked the man and had ignored his increasingly less subtle hints, to Sinara’s great amusement. Jemma didn’t think she’d seen her smile before. It was probably part of why that conversation had stuck.

"I could try,"Fitz said."Might get twenty, thirty people out that way."

It wasn’t a lot but it was something.

They hadn’t gotten very far with their schemes. They were quite confident they could break everyone out but realistically, the threat of recapture and retribution was far too high.

Fitz had managed to haggle for a few people here or there, claiming he hadn’t had a certain dish made quite so well, or wanted a family member of an Inhuman for a pressure point. Maybe they could get a few more people to safety this way. Every single one saved from this hellhole counted.

Two days later, he went away again and took thirty-two people with him.

He had to leave Jemma behind once more.

That was the trouble with them having to keep up the act that she was nothing to him, just some servant.

But he’d take her with him eventually.

Jemma could wait.

Fitz was worth it.

* * *

"Finally,"Fitz said, his voice choked with emotion.

All Jemma could do was nod. She had dreamed of finding a life away from the Lighthouse since she was a girl and she’d actually gotten to hope for it to become a reality a few months ago, when Fitz had come into her life.

It was still so wonderful she could hardly believe it, being on his ship and in his arms and watching the Lighthouse fade from her sight through the window.

It looked so tiny and insignificant from the outside. It had been her whole world for so long.

But there was a new world now, for her and Fitz and all other humans.

They’d find a way to get everyone free eventually and until then they would build them a home to come to.

Her excitement was not long lived. The Lighthouse was almost gone from sight when it suddenly exploded.

The scream died in her throat.

It had never been much of a home but it had been her home, and the others –

She hid her face against Fitz‘ shoulder.

"W-what,"he stammered, even as he stroked her hair soothingly."What just happened?"

"And experiment gone wrong,"Jemma said, her fingers twisting into the fabric of his shirt. It had happened before though never quite so badly."They tamper with Inhuman DNA. Things can get flammable."

They stood there for a while, just holding each other, trying to process what had happened.

Then Jemma gently pulled away, just enough to look Fitz in the face. Those beautiful, blue, oh-so kind eyes.

“Let’s get the kids home,”she said.

They hadn’t saved everyone but they had saved many, and there were half a dozen babes on their ship with them.

She didn’t want to think about what Kasius thought they’d planned with them, why he’d agreed to sell them. She did not want to think about the kids they had to leave behind.

So she thought about all the things those little innocent people would have growing up, all the things she never got to enjoy.

She still stood by the cribs when Fitz returned from setting the autopilot, looking at the sleeping baby and imagining the long, free life ahead of her.

And when Fitz wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple, she imagined another baby. One with bright blue eyes and lovely curls.

The remnants of humanity would rebuilt. They’d be so much safer than they’d ever been. No one even knew there was still a remnant of humanity, not once they found out about the Lighthouse.

The universe didn’t need to know about them. These babies didn’t need some other alien race deciding they should be kept as pets. They needed freedom and kindness and space to run and grow and play.

And love.

They’d get it, all of it, if it was the last thing Jemma did.

“It’s going to be alright,”Fitz promised, as if he’d read her mind.

She leaned against him, placing her hands on his.

She believed it. She’d always had faith in him. She always would.


	2. Chapter 2

“And here I thought Ponarian was the one with depraved tastes,”Kasius said, scowling at the door as if that might make the Marauder less of a disappointment. Every reprieve of the boredoms of exile was welcome but by the man’s reputation, he had not expected him to be quite so partial to such a lowly species as Terrans.

They were fine servants when you broke their spirit enough but that was where their use ended, if the production of Inhumans was not to be counted.

Kasius sighed heavily.“It really ruined my appetite, him staring at her that way.”

Sinara cocked her head to the side and he shook the memory off. He squeezed her hand.“You’re right, of course. There are more pressing things to think about.”

“There’s something weird about him,”Sinara said.

“That too, yes.” He kissed her, playfully nipping at her lower lip.“I was more thinking along the lines of how I’d like to make up for missing dessert.”

“You didn’t clear your plate, though,”she deadpanned.“Doesn’t that mean no treat for you?”

He chuckled, trailing kisses along her jaw.“Maybe you’ll have to spank me.”

“Don’t tempt me, Kasius.”

She tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,”he said and sucked on that spot that always got that soft little sound from her, the one he’d never have expected her to make and could now never get enough of.

Yes, there were much more important things than the Marauder and his depravity to focus on.

* * *

Kasius fiddled with the frequencies to no avail, smacking the device against his leg in frustration before trying again.

All that got him was a chuckle from Sinara - which really was always worth it.

“What did you expect?”she asked, sprawled out on the bed next to him and watching him with mirth in her eyes.

“Nothing, I supposed.” Every single one of his quests was clever enough to bring something to disrupt the bugs he still planted, more out of protocol than anything else. Of course Boshtok was no exception. He set the device aside.“There is something very wrong with that man and I would love to know what. Weaknesses are much easier to exploit when you know what they are.”

She smiled, trailing her hand up his arm.

“True, so long as he keeps the money coming the reasons aren’t very important.” He dropped a kiss onto her forehead.“If we could figure him out, we might be able to wring more from him. Our funds would take us to Seren but it would be a squalid life.”

Sinara hummed vaguely in response.

She wouldn’t mind working herself to the bone, wouldn’t even consider it that. But when they finally abandoned their disgusting exile for one of their own choosing, Kasius wanted to give her a nice home, not more hardship.

She’d already sacrificed enough for him.

“Besides, it’s not the right season there to grow fruit yet,”he said.

Her face lit up at the mention of the orchard they planned. He wanted a pond, too, but that would be a surprise. Sinara liked fish.

“Maybe he’ll buy that girl for an orchard worth of units,”she said.

Kasius grinned.“I wouldn’t rule it out.”

Now if only they could take more than a fraction of the profits, what little Kasius’ father would not miss…

* * *

Sinara slipped her glove off, offering it to Kasius with a smug smirk.

“You enjoyed breaking his nose far too much,”Kasius accused lightly, wearing a smirk of his own.

Sinara lifted one shoulder into a shrug.“You said you wanted his blood.”

“So I did.” He took her hand."Need me to kiss your knuckles better?" He winked."Or anything else, if you'd like."

"To the lab with you,"she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek."You'll be distracted until you have your answer."

"You know me too well, darling,"he conceded.

She rolled her eyes; he went to the lab.

He ran the tests thrice before he truly believed them.

He had suspected there was something strange going on with the Marauder.

He had not suspected it was quite so grim as the man being a Terran himself.

Well, that explained why he was so happy to overpay for them, at least.

* * *

Kasius nodded earnestly to his father’s diatribe, doing his best not to glance over at Sinara, in her armchair across the room and with an expression that clearly said what she thought of his father. It wouldn’t do for Kasius to let her make him laugh just now.

“I am working on it,”he said, speaking loudly enough to interrupt his father’s rant.“There’s a splicing technique I am looking into to recreate the most powerful Inhumans. You remember the one that could cause explosions?”

That appeased him for the moment. Kasius closed the call before it could change again.

Sinara was shaking her head and smiling to herself.

“I know, a little heavy handed.” He crossed over to her and she got up just long enough for him to sit down before plopping down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.“He’ll like to think I blew myself up. He probably won’t even care that much about losing the Terrans alongside me.”

She snuggled up closer and showed him the book she’d been reading.

Homemade meals from homegrown vegetables.

“Soon,”he promised.

* * *

Kasius wrinkled his nose as he watched Jemma leave.“She truly thinks we don’t know she’s betraying us. I’m almost offended.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to kill her?”Sinara asked.“I can kill them both once he hands over the payment.”

That sale would give them all the wealth they needed. It had not been subtle when Boshtok had asked to buy Jemma, too. It was ridiculous what he’d agreed to pay for her.

“I know. But where’s the fun in that?” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.“They think they’ll be everyone’s saviours. They can live out the rest of their filthy lives knowing they failed.”

Sinara smiled at him fondly.

“How far along is the newest crop?”Kasius asked. There could be more guilt for the traitors - and yet more payments to make their own lives on Seren even more enjoyable.“Almost ready to leave the incubators, no?”

She nodded, her eyes twinkling.

“I’ll be sure to mention that over dinner. I’ll only let him buy a handful.”

* * *

In the end, he supposed he owed those traitors his gratitude.

There was no saying how much longer it would have otherwise taken them to find the ressources for their escape from the dreary Lighthouse.

Sitting in their garden, watching Seren’s twin suns set and sipping their wine, nothing could be further from his mind than the Terran scum.

All that mattered was Sinara in his arms and this home they’d made for themselves.


End file.
